1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fasteners used to secure a surface layer to a base layer.
2. Background of the Invention
To secure a surface layer to a sub-surface layer or base, a fastener can be driven through the surface layer and into the base layer. In some cases the base material may comprise a type of material which has a limited ability to generate forces against the penetrating fastener. Consequently, it is difficult to sufficiently secure the fastener within such materials. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a fastener which can dig into the base for enhancing the securement of the fastener in the base.
To drive the fastener into the base, a fastener driver is required. In the past, the fastener has been driven into the base with manual operations of a worker holding the fastener with one hand and striking the fastener with a hammer held in another hand. Such driving operations are dangerous. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a fastener driver which can secure the fastener therein so that the worker does not have to hold the fastener with a hand.
One aspect of the present invention relates to a fastener adapted for attachment to a base. The fastener includes a non-magnetic fastener body having a hollow tube through which a ferro-magnetic nail is insertable. The fastener body can be driven into the base and the nail can be driven out through a side opening in the tube of the fastener body. The fastener includes a portion of the nail extending beyond a flange of the fastener body for retention of the fastener.
Another aspect of the present invention includes the fastener body having an integral camming surface leading from the side opening to the hollow tube. The nail interferes with the camming surface for interferencly securing the nail to the fastener body and for causing the nail to form a hook configuration when the nail is driven against the camming surface and out the side opening.
Yet another aspect of the present invention relates to fastener driver for driving the fastener described above into the base. The fastener driver includes a drive housing having a inlet leading to a cavity through which the portion of the ferro-magnetic nail extending beyond the flange of the fastener body can be inserted for magnetic retention by a magnet located proximate the cavity. In operation, the drive housing is propelled toward the base, wherein a face on the drive housing contacts the flange of the fastener body to drive the fastener body into the base and, after the fastener body is driven into the base, a driving means drives the nail out through a side opening in the fastener body in a hook configuration.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, the fastener driver includes a weight connected at one side to a driving rod and connected at an opposite side to a driving pin. The weight is suspended within a weight cavity of the drive housing by a spring surrounding the driving pin. The spring provides a biasing force against the weight. The biasing force is overcome by the weight after the fastener body is driven into the base to cause the driving pin to contact the nail for driving the nail out through the side opening.